A Lifetime of Lies
by Evelyn Hayden
Summary: There is a new girl who has moved in across the street from the Dursleys. She's a witch from America and has come to Hogwarts, but here is a family curse ment to be kept secret that she doesn't know about, what happens when she jumpstarts the curse? I d


A Lifetime of Lies  
  
By: Eternal Gundam  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything... never will.  
  
Author's note: ok, I started this story on just a glance of an idea for a plot line... So forgive me if everyone's a little OOC.... And, the books mentioned in this chapter are not real. I used my working title for a book I'm writing.... So... here we go.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat quietly in the common room. The Great Feast has just come to an end and instead of sitting arouns chatting, Harry had his nose buried deep in a book.  
  
"Oh my god! Harry! You're actually reading a book by choice!!! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well it's a really good book.... There's a young witch in our year who moved in across the street from the Dursleys. Her name is Marie. We've become good friends... I spent most of the summer over there... She's really fond of these Muggle novels.... She just moved here from America. It's pretty interesting... though I have a hunch the author's a witch... she explores real parts of magic... but Muggles don't know that." Harry replied before turning a page.   
  
"What's the title? I've read my share of Muggle fantasy novels."  
  
"'A life of death: Book 1' By M. T. Arnold."  
  
Hermione's Jaw practically hit the floor. "Isn't that book like almost 500 pages long?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah....." Harry muttered remembering all the times Hermione had tried to get him to read considerably shorter books, and he never had.  
  
"I couldn't even get you to read a book that was less than 100 pages long!!!!! I've GOT to meet this girl."  
  
Harry turned the page and discovered the problem with books that were meant to be read one right after the other. "NO!!!!" He exclaimed staring at the page in horror. ((-- A/N: hehe, I do that....scream at good books))  
  
"What in bloody 'ell?!" Ron snapped, as he woke up, he had fallen asleep somewhere in this conversation. He was obviously not very happy that he'd lost his best friend to a Muggle fantasy novel.  
  
"I finished it! A-And Marie's still reading the second one!!" Harry exclaimed but right as he said it the second book dropped into his lap.  
  
"I finished it an hour ago." Came a female voice from somewhere above him. "but, I'll only leave you in peace if you help me lug my crap upstairs."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. The bags floated up in the air and up the stairs.  
  
"Well I could have done that!" she said exasperatedly. She sat down "Next to Harry on the couch and pulled out the third book in the series.  
  
Hermione stood up and held out her hand in a gesture of a muggle greeting. "Hello, I'm Hermione, nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi, Nice to meet you too, but you ain't muggle so why you wanna shake my hand?" Marie asked quietly.  
  
"I-" Hermione started.  
  
"Hey, I'm just kidding, I don't really talk like that... I'm just goofin around." Marie took Hermione's hand and shook it. "Marie Diryou. You got the Muggle etiquette and Manners classes too didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah... how could you tell?" Hermione asked tilting her head to one side.  
  
"The way you stand, the way you sit straight up, the way you speak, and the fact that you're hiding needlework in your bag." Marie smiled gently.  
  
"How did you know that?!?!?!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"There's a needle sticking out of your bag. And you use the special needles rather than quilting needles. I could have spotted it a mile off, but this do-do-brain here," she stared pointedly at Harry. "Couldn't have spotted it if his life depended on it."  
  
"Yeah...." Hermione was still embarrassed about her little secret being found out by a total stranger.  
  
"Harry talks about you and Ron a lot. I think he's just happy to have a witch friend during the summer. Even if I am a half breed...as my step-brother so often reminds me..." Marie trailed off.  
  
"Nah, don't worry 'bout that. I mean, neither of my parents are Magic. Not many people care... Sept Malfoy.... But don't worry about him."  
  
Marie froze in her chair, "Which Malfoy?"   
  
"Draco... Draco Malfoy... Why?"  
  
Marie let out a breath, "My family has a history with the Malfoys... My aunt's last name is Malfoy.... And I have an evil cousin that follows me around."  
  
"Y-you've got Malfoy b-blood? Y-your part of the family?" Ron stuttered suddenly.  
  
"Ron? What's wrong, I mean, I know you don't like the Malfoys, but..." Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I am not related to them by blood.... Technically. I am NOT a Malfoy... My aunt had an arranged marriage... Her father was a greedy man. My mother was smart enough to run off with someone else..." Marie trailed off again, her eyes diverted from the direct stare she had kept with Ron.  
  
"Ok... that's good." Ron said letting out the air in his lungs.  
  
"My Aunt had a daughter with him.... That girl is a pureblooded demon child who goes to a Wizarding school in Australia. They don't care about the Underage Wizarding laws there....she's killed four people.... She's been to Azkaban twice.... But her father always finds a way to get her out..." Marie looked up and smiled.  
  
"Why don't you tell them about your Great Great Great Great Grandmother, Marie. Then try and explain away the malfoy blood in you." Said a male voice from behind her.  
  
"Jason Ramaldo Weasley, What in bloody hell are you doing here?!?!?" Marie responded standing up and walking towards him  
  
"Now now... you wouldn't want to let any Free magic secrets slip in this room would you?"  
  
"Necromancer, you will be bound in death, at the ring of your own Saraneth, I can swear you that." By now she had him pinned to the wall.  
  
"Oh? What makes you so sure?" He asked, voice at the same cocky tone as before.  
  
"The fact that you're stupid enough to wear your Bandolier into this room..."  
  
"Oh, but you're a free magic worker, Isn't that illegal?"  
  
Marie smirked. "Heh, In America it is... oh, but you're not in Kansas anymore are you Dorothy?"  
  
"You little bitch.... I swear on your hand, I will kill you." He said before disappearing out from under her hand and pinning her to the wall, Basically switching places with her.  
  
"Heh..." Marie grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Jason, you haven't changed a bit." She said after he broke the kiss.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting opening entrance, what do you think your friends will say?"  
  
"I dunno." Marie smiled. "Let's find out." She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over.   
  
Hermione was staring at him strangely, "How are you related to Ron?"  
  
"I dunno." Jason said. "We're probably cousins in some odd way. I dunno."  
  
"Ron, do you know?" Hermione asked turning to look at Ron but found Harry sitting where Ron was. "Harry, Where's Ron?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I dunno, He said he was tired and wanted to go upstairs."  
  
"Jason's lying, He knows how they're related... If you really want to know I'll tickle it out of him." Marie offered and got ready to start tickling.  
  
"No! No! I'll tell! I'll tell!!!!!!" Jason Surrendered before Marie even touched him. "His mother's Father's cousin was my Grandfather"  
  
"Huh?" Was the collective answer.  
  
"Yeah.... That's what I said when my mother told me that. I was like, 'say that again in English this time' but that's all I know."  
  
"Oooooook." Hermione and Harry said in Unison.  
  
"Well... I think I need to go to sleep." Jason said quietly. "You ever flown here on a Firebolt2 from London?  
  
"Yes." Marie said quietly.  
  
"Well I know you have, I know how you got here."  
  
"You've got a firebolt2?!?!?" Harry exclaimed practically throwing the book across the room.  
  
"Hey! Watch what you're doing with that book!" Marie said irritably.  
  
"Yeah. Mine's over by my stuff at the bottom of the stairs." Jason said pointing.  
  
"Hey Marie, how do you harness free magic?" Hermione asked, bringing the subject up like it was an every day thing.  
  
"With difficulty.... I can teach you if you want.... It won't be easy for either of us, but I can." Marie replied  
  
"Would you?!"   
  
"I can try.... But you may not have the right blood to do it.... You have to have either the blood of a free magic family, or a Necromancing family. Like the blood of my family, Ron's family, or Draco's family."  
  
"Ron's family is actually a Necromancing family? I thought you were just joking!!!!"  
  
"Nope. He is.... I doubt he'll admit it, or anyone in his family will admit it... Sept Jason's branch. His side of the family doesn't like the face that they are Necromantic."  
  
"Really?! Wow..." Hermione looked up, but found that Marie and Jason were already at the foot of the stairs and getting ready to start climbing them. "Um... Marie, Jason."  
  
"Hm?" they both responded turning around.  
  
"You forgot his stuff."  
  
"Oh... oops." Marie waved her hand in the direction of Jason's stuff and it all disappeared, including the Firebolt2 in Harry's hands.   
  
"Goodnight everyone" Marie and Jason said in unison and began climbing the stairs again.  
  
"Goodnight..." Hermione muttered.  
  
*a/n: ok.... I hope I didn't do too badly on this chappy, this story was meant to help me get over my writer's block. Now, before any of you sap haters panic, it is not going to be like this every chapter. It's going to have a romance twisted in it, but it's not really a romance story. Also, this isn't the longest my chappys get.... it's just the way this one ended up, I was anxious to get this posted so I cut it off here. It'll get better, I promise! Please Review, don't just read it and run off.* 


End file.
